


Don't leave me (with no way home)

by another_maggies



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen, Other, POV Helena, Sestras, Twins, but slightly exaggarated, emphatic helena, the connection, twin sestras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_maggies/pseuds/another_maggies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post S 4: Helena wakes up in her hut that evening, knowing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't leave me (with no way home)

Helena is lying on the ground, in her hut. Next to Donnie Hendrick and sestra Alison, she lies there. Knowing.  
Her eyes are blinking, her fists are clenching. And she knows. She knows.  
She hears the wind run over her hut, her little safe place.  
Only hers. She knows.  
  
  
  
Helena is still lying in the hut, knowing. Her instincts tell her to run. But her instincts aren't everything. Not anymore.  
_Keep those babies safe, keep those babies safe, keep those babies safe **for me**._ Sarah said.  
And Helena loves her babies and she wants to keep them safe, always. But now she's lying on the ground, in the hut and knows.  
  
  
  
Helena didn't use to love. Helena didn't use to know. She used to ache.  
Ache until her finger pulled the trigger.  
Ache until her knife cut through flesh.  
Ache until a shred cut through her flesh.  
Now that she knows, she doesn't ache anymore.  
She doesn't want to ache ever again.  
  
  
  
Helena knows about Sarah. She always does. Always has.  
Earlier, she couldn't put it in perspective, because she didn't use to know.  
Once she did, _everything_ made sense. Helena didn't use to know sense. Just cause.  
  
  
  
Helena is lying next to Donnie Hendrick, thinking.  
She shouldn't be going. It cannot possibly be safe for the babies. Her children. Sarah's pleminnytsi.  
Not going, though, cannot possibly be safe for Sarah.  
  
  
  
Helena thinks of Sarah. She thinks of Sarah a lot, of course. But now she's thinking about Sarah on the island:  
Sarah hurt - Sarah lonely - Sarah hurt - Sarah angry - Sarah hurt - Sarah hopeless - Sarah hurt Sarah hurtSarahhurt ---  
Helena hurt. Helena hurting forever.  
  
  
  
She promises herself to keep her babies safe, but also to keep Sarah save.  
She leaves the hut, quiet as a church mouse.  
She gets a flying car, without hurting anyone.  
She has no card, needs no card.  
She knows.  
  
  
  
"Helena", Sarah says, hand pressed to wound, pressed to flesh, pressed to blood. She doesn't ask how she found her.  
And Helena thinks: Maybe. Just maybe. Sarah knows, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Listened to "Feel Me" by Mecca Kalani while writing. Although I'm pretty sure it's supposed to be about a couple it seems to be fitting somehow. The title is also related to the song.


End file.
